Prisonnier
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Il était enfermé. Mais il avait un but, et il ne voulait pas le lâcher. OS. Lisa.


Titre : Prisonnier

Monde : Canon

Genre : Angst, Drama

Pairing : Lisa

Statut : Terminé

Disclaimer : Kingdom Heart ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais je prends des cours de japonais pour aller au Japon et aller le supplier. Peut-être un jour, ça fonctionnera … ou pas.

Rating : T

Bêta : Nuity

Résumé : Il était enfermé. Mais il avait un but, et il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Remarque : C'est un OS lié à « Souvenirs Persistants », donc je vous conseille de le lire, mais vous pouvez les lire (ou pas) dans l'ordre que vous voulez.

Il faisait sombre, mais il était habitué à cette obscurité depuis longtemps. Au début, il y avait quelques traces de lumière dans l'endroit où il était enfermé. Il avait espéré qu'elles ne partent pas tout de suite, mais elles avaient fini par disparaître, en même temps que sa volonté d'espérer se sortir de ces ténèbres étouffantes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait hors de sa prison, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, à attendre que quelqu'un le sorte d'ici, ou qu'une brèche se forme pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Il n'avait que ses souvenirs pour lui tenir compagnie.

Souvent, il fermait les yeux et revoyait derrière ses paupières closes sa vie au Jardin Radieux, avant qu'ils ne se fassent attraper par les Apprentis d'Ansem le Sage. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie des moments passés avec son meilleur ami, quand ils regardaient le coucher de soleil coloré de rouge-orangé, le château en mangeant des glaces à l'eau de mer, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, jouant distraitement avec les cheveux roux qui couvraient la tête posée sur ses genoux. Ce genre de souvenirs lui permettait de s'évader quelques instants ou quelques heures. La durée importait peu, tant qu'il puisse trouver un peu de réconfort. Souvent, il se demandait ce qu'était devenu Lea. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui, c'était quand ils étaient ensemble, dans leur cellule de laboratoire.

Il venait juste de ressortir d'une expérience particulièrement éprouvante quand il s'était écroulé, pouvant à peine contrôler son corps alourdi par la fatigue. Il avait perdu du sang aussi. Xehanort avait trouvé intelligent de lui entailler le visage pour l'affaiblir avant de projeter une lumière en direction de sa poitrine. Il avait eu mal entre les côtes pendant un instant, puis la douleur s'était estompée, progressivement. Il avait senti Lea s'occuper de lui comme il avait pu, avec les moyens du bord. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler, encore et encore, la voix profondément angoissée. Il avait fait son possible pour se manifester, pour lui montrer qu'il était conscient … Le rassurer un peu, aussi. Il n'avait pu que gémir de douleur quand l'eau froide entrait en contact avec sa chair à vif. Lea lui avait fait un bandage de fortune avant de le traîner jusqu'à leurs couchettes. Il était resté là, allongé, incapable de bouger. Il avait fini par s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue.

Plus tard, alors qu'il était dans une phase de sommeil léger, il avait senti un corps se presser contre son torse. Il savait que c'était Lea. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait l'habitude et il appréciait quand son meilleur ami se montrait aussi câlin. Parce que ça lui faisait oublier en partie l'atrocité surhumaine des expériences que les Apprentis faisaient sur eux. Bien sûr, il ne lui montrait pas directement qu'il appréciait ces contacts, il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter. Parce qu'aimer l'étreinte d'un homme quand on en était un, ce n'était pas normal. On le lui avait appris depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il s'était enfoncé plus profondément dans le monde des rêves, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres gercées, le nez près de la nuque du « petit démon du Jardin Radieux », transporté par l'odeur si agréable dont il ne pouvait profiter que la nuit.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut le lendemain. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie la veille dans sa poitrine avait pris de l'ampleur et était devenue plus forte, plus imposante, plus écrasante. Il avait Lea roulé en boule contre son torse, lui apportant un peu de chaleur. Il avait murmuré son prénom, un peu dans les vapes. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'il avait mal et que Lea l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il avait eu l'impression de flotter quelques instants avant de se mettre à trembler comme une feuille, assailli par la douleur qui se propageait par toutes les fibres de ses muscles. Il l'entendait l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait rien lui répondre, trop occupé à gémir. Alors qu'il s'était senti être bercé doucement, la douleur avait augmenté, encore. Il avait ouvert les yeux, faiblement, et avait vu le visage de Lea, inquiet. Des volutes de fumée noire s'étaient mise à danser dans son champ de vision. En très peu de temps, il avait compris que cette « fumée » était de la même nature que celle à laquelle il était régulièrement exposé pendant les expériences que les Apprentis faisaient sur lui. Des ténèbres… La voix brisée, il avait demandé à son meilleur ami de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, quitte à le laisser ici, seul. Il sentait que cette histoire allait mal tourner pour eux… et il ne voulait pas que Lea meure.

Un éclair de douleur lui avait traversé la poitrine brutalement, le forçant à se détacher de l'étreinte du rouquin. Il avait compris qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, même s'il résistait. La lumière qu'on lui avait mise dans la poitrine était dévorante, il l'avait senti grandir de plus en plus, même lui parler. A ces moments-là, il avait eu l'impression de devenir fou, de perdre les pédales. Après tout, ce n'était pas normal d'entendre des voix dans sa tête. Elle lui avait parlé, encore une fois. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était inutile de résister, qu'il perdrait tout ce qui lui était cher dans ce monde, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que s'abandonner aux Ténèbres pour obtenir plus de puissance. Il s'était tenu la tête, comme si cela aurait pu faire sortir cette horrible voix grinçante de son esprit. Il l'avait suppliée de ne pas faire de mal à Lea, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu en retirer, c'était une douleur vive, insupportable, lancinante qui l'avait fait hurler. Il avait senti Lea se rapprocher de lui pour le soutenir, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche, il fallait qu'il se mette à l'abri, le plus loin possible de lui ! Il lui avait hurlé de partir, qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir cette chose qui le dévorait plus longtemps. Rapidement, il avait perdu le contrôle de ses propres membres et il sentait que la « lumière » l'étouffait, le bâillonnait, l'empêchant de penser correctement ou d'agir comme il le souhaitait. Il avait entendu la voix grinçante ricaner, savourant sa victoire.

L'instant d'après, il s'était retrouvé dans ce monde intemporel, plongé dans les ténèbres, sans qu'il puisse faire autre chose qu'attendre. Parfois, la voix se matérialisait devant lui pour lui parler, quand il se plongeait dans ses souvenirs heureux et qu'il en ressortait plus optimiste quant à sa future libération. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle apparut encore une fois, certainement pour l'enfoncer encore plus.

- Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas ton ami dans les ténèbres ? Il est mort. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de vivre, alors pourquoi t'accroches-tu ?

Dans ces moments-là, il essayait de l'ignorer le plus possible. Il savait que Lea avait survécu. Il était fort, il n'avait pas pu se laisser avoir par les Apprentis comme ça.

- Tu as perdu ton cœur, mon garçon. La raison pour laquelle ton esprit a survécu à ça m'échappe encore, mais pourquoi continues-tu de te battre contre moi ? C'est inutile, je suis bien plus puissant que toi.

Isa regarda le vieillard dans les yeux, soutenant ce regard doré si malsain en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Je ne sens peut-être rien dans ma poitrine, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais vous laisser faire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien te pousser à continuer de me résister ? J'ai pris soin de tout t'arracher… Tu es bien faible face à la puissance de mon cœur.

- J'ai peut-être perdu le mien, mais je devrais pouvoir le retrouver si je tue suffisamment de Sans-cœur… Et là, tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Et avec quelle arme comptes-tu les tuer ?

- Je … je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais trouver.

Le vieillard se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se ressaisit, voyant bien que le garçon avec qui il partageait son corps était sérieux.

- Toutes les armes de l'univers entier peuvent détruire des Sans-cœur. Mais seule la Keyblade a le pouvoir de libérer le cœur et de le mener au Kingdom Hearts. Même si tu détruisais tous les Sans-cœurs du monde, tu ne pourrais jamais retrouver ton cœur. Alors abandonne, et laisse-moi le contrôle de ce corps. Tu n'es pas capable d'en tirer toute la puissance.

- Si retrouver mon cœur est le seul moyen pour que vous partiez d'ici et que tout redevienne comme avant, alors je trouverai une Keyblade, quitte à devoir fouiller les mondes de fond en comble en utilisant le pouvoir des ténèbres.

- Tu as beaucoup d'espoirs… je suis navré de devoir les briser.

Avec délices, il observa le visage de l'adolescent en face de lui se décomposer avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Tant que je contrôle ce corps, ce réceptacle rempli de ténèbres, tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu ferais mieux de disparaître, cela te sera moins douloureux… Je te laisse y réfléchir…

Le vieil homme disparut comme il était apparu. Sans trop réfléchir, Isa se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se sentant plus abandonné que jamais. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Lea était vivant, il en était certain. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Sa capacité à toujours se rebeller contre l'autorité et de profiter du moindre faux pas de l'adversaire pour l'attirer dans un piège devait forcément l'avoir sauvé de ces atrocités, il ne pouvait pas être autrement. Lea devait s'être échappé, il le sentait, là, au fond de sa poitrine vide. Il savait qu'il était vivant, quelque part.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, les ténèbres ambiantes s'éclaircirent jusqu'à devenir blanches. Rapidement, il arriva à distinguer des formes colorées. La voix du vieillard résonna, mais se tut rapidement.

- Je suppose que c'est un événement que tu voudrais voir de tes propres yeux.

Autour de lui, ce qui semblait être le ciel s'assombrit. Le sol prit une teinte grisée. Un carrelage de pierre ciselé de rainures blanches. Autour de lui, cinq personnes semblaient attendre, toutes vêtues de manteau noirs identiques et à leurs tailles respectives. Il jeta un œil à sa propre tenue. Elle était comme les autres. En face de lui, deux personnes s'avançaient vers le groupe. L'une était de grande taille comparée à l'autre. Sur sa droite, une des silhouettes encapuchonnées se découvrit la tête, prononçant un petit discours pour les autres.

- J'aimerai tous vous présenter le nouveau membre de notre Organisation. Numéro VIII…

Isa vit un mouvement sur sa gauche. D'un geste précis et rapide, la capuche de la petite personne fut retirée, dévoilant de nombreux épis roux reconnaissables entre mille.

- … La rafale de flammes dansantes…

Que… Que faisait Lea ici ?! L'avait-il retrouvé ? Il sentit une sorte de chaleur au fond de sa poitrine. Une chaleur à la fois diffuse et douloureuse. Lea était là, avec lui. Enfin…

- … Axel.

Que-Quoi ? Quelle était encore cette histoire ? Ils devaient s'être trompé, c'était Lea qui était en face d'eux, pas un « Axel ». Étaient-ils tous aveugles ?

- Bien sûr que non, se manifesta le vieillard dans son esprit. Il est devenu un simili.

- _Un quoi ?_

_- Un simili. Lorsqu'une personne perd son cœur, elle se transforme en sans-cœur. Si son cœur était assez fort, l'esprit et le corps fusionnent pour créer une enveloppe dénuée de sentiments, une coquille vide incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit._

_- Mais c'est impossible, il n'est…_

_- Si. Comme tous les membres de l'Organisation. Ils sont morts et ont tous perdu leur cœur. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, tu as perdu le tien._

Isa ne dit plus rien. Il se concentra sur le « nouveau membre ». Il voyait bien le même visage que celui de son meilleur ami, les mêmes cheveux, la même taille, la même carrure. Seules les marques sous ses yeux lui étaient différentes. Il devait faire quelque chose, être sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait du « petit démon du Jardin », même s'il en était convaincu.

- Lea !

- _Pauvre idiot_, fit la voix dans sa tête.

Lentement, le rouquin posa son regard vide sur lui. Isa enleva sa capuche, dévoilant son visage balafré et ses cheveux bleus. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras, ou quelque chose du même genre. Mais « Axel » ne bougea pas, continuant à le fixer avec son regard insupportablement vide.

- _Qu'est-ce que … ?_

_- Un Simili nouveau-né met un certain temps à s'habituer à son corps. Certains naissent sans les souvenirs de leur ancienne vie._

_- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?_

_- Ce n'est pas le premier simili que je vois._

_- Lea…_

_- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Ton ami est définitivement mort. Ce que tu vois devant toi n'est qu'un reflet de ce garçon qui passait son temps avec toi._

Il se sentait abandonné. Plus que jamais. La jubilation de celui qui le possédait était si perceptible qu'il en avait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait laissé assister à cette cérémonie ? Pour lui prouver que Lea était mort ? Une douleur sourde apparut au fond de sa poitrine. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais ça lui faisait bien mal, là, dans le creux qui contenait autrefois sont cœur. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait frustré de n'avoir accès à ces sentiments que par de pâles et incomplètes copies des originaux.

- _Tu n'as plus de raison de rester. Laisse ton esprit sombrer au fond des ténèbres…_

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi voudrais-tu continuer à te battre avec du vent ? Ton meilleur ami est mort. Ton monde est mort. Même toi, tu es mort !_

_- Mon meilleur ami est devenu un simili. Ça veut dire qu'il peut retrouver son cœur. Comme moi. J'ai encore une raison de me battre. _

Le vieillard se tut, visiblement vexé. Isa reporta son attention sur l'assemblée. L'homme à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux argentés le fixa avec froideur.

- Saix, conduit le numéro VIII à sa chambre.

- _Saix ?_

_- C'est le prénom de ton Simili._

Il acquiesça et descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre le rouquin. Alors qu'il allait le saisir par le poignet pour l'emmener, tout autour de lui devint noir.

- Qu'est-ce que … ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te donner le contrôle indéfiniment…

Il entendit un petit rire cynique avant que la voix ne se taise définitivement. Il serra son poing pour retenir la rage qui était en train de le consumer. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter, hein, de le faire souffrir comme cela ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal à la fin ?!

Progressivement sa rage le quitta pour ne laisser que le goût amer de l'impuissance. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Il espérait juste ne pas disparaître, dévoré par la présence de l'autre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, laissant au vieillard tout le loisir de contrôler son corps.

Il se réveilla doucement en entendant les bribes d'une conversation. Affaibli par son sommeil interminable, il eut du mal à vraiment saisir ce qu'il se disait. Alors qu'il avait la ferme intention de replonger dans ce sommeil protecteur, il reconnut une voix. Une voix qui lui fit mal, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine vide. La voix de Lea. Ou plutôt celle d'Axel, son simili. Progressivement, les ténèbres autour de lui s'effaçaient pour laisser place à des formes floues et des couleurs pâles. Isa sentait qu'il pouvait entendre, mais ce n'était pas lui qui répondait au Simili. Le vieillard devait avoir lâché un peu son attention. Il connaissait l'endroit. Il avait accès à toutes les pensées et tous les souvenirs de son corps, sans pour autant les influencer. Être spectateur des émotions de son simili sans pouvoir faire quelque chose était une expérience trop douloureuse. Il avait autant envie de se battre pour expulser le vieillard que de mourir. Il voulait que cela cesse. Juste ça.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ?

Axel le regardait avec un air presque triste. Il avait l'expression d'un homme tourmenté par ses sentiments, par le destin et dépassé par les événements. Son simili répondit pour lui. Après tout, il ne pouvait qu'observer, le vieillard l'empêchait d'agir malgré tout.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu poserais de questions. Si tu pouvais sauver un des deux… pourquoi choisirais-tu la marionnette ?

Axel s'était « fait des amis ». Il aurait aimé que ce soit pour compenser leur amitié à eux, à Lea et à lui. Il aurait aimé qu'il se tourne vers Saix... Il aurait aimé que leurs similis respectifs reproduisent cette amitié dans cette version si pâle qui caractérisait ceux dont l'âme s'était fixée au corps après le départ du cœur et qui n'étaient plus que des coquilles vides. Le simili de Lea s'était lié d'amitié avec le Numéro XIII, le porteur de Keyblade de l'Organisation. Un petit blondinet du nom de Roxas ressemblant étrangement à Ventus… Ou du moins au souvenir du gamin qui s'était ramené un beau jour au Jardin Radieux et qui s'était lié d'amitié avec le rouquin. Il avait aussi sympathisé avec le Numéro XIV, la marionnette créée par l'Organisation pour imiter Roxas et développer la capacité de manier une Keyblade. Axel s'était tourné vers eux, le laissant seul, livré à lui-même. Saix était monté dans la hiérarchie en très peu de temps, et cela avait laissé une déchirure entre eux deux, terminant de les éloigner pour de bon.

- Ou devrais-je dire… Quelle perte supporterais-tu le moins ? Une amitié factice… ou une bien réelle ?

Isa retint mal une grimace. Il connaissait les plans de Xemnas depuis longtemps. Axel aussi les connaissait. Il savait que tôt ou tard, la marionnette devrait éliminer la Clé du Destin. L'inverse était aussi possible. Mais il s'était attaché à eux deux, sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Et maintenant il se retrouvait à devoir choisir entre ces deux « amis ». S'il avait eu un cœur, Axel l'aurait certainement senti se briser. Mais il n'en avait pas. Et ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux. Le rouquin baissa les yeux, évitant le regard de Saix. Isa pouvait sentir sa souffrance dans le moindre de ces gestes. Il avait mal pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, enfermé à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

- La situation est enfin rétablie. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

Il sentait à quel point Axel était déchiré par ces paroles. Il sentait presque son désespoir. Il était perdu : est-ce que la personne en face de lui était vraiment quelqu'un d'autre que Lea ? Le moindre petit geste inconscient, le moindre petit tic nerveux, le moindre changement de posture… Tout. Tout lui rappelait Lea. Axel avait l'air si… humain. Isa sentit le gouffre dans sa poitrine s'élargir un peu plus. Petit à petit, le simili disparut de son champ de vision. Mais il savait qu'il était juste derrière lui.

- Xemnas est exaspéré des ajustements que nous avons dû faire. Nous devons suivre le plan. Il y a trop en jeu… Lea.

Il l'entendit grogner légèrement avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre sa chambre. Au fin fond des ténèbres de son corps, Isa eut un haut-le-cœur. Saix avait utilisé des mots si durs pour lui dire ça… Il en était lui-même ébranlé. Si seulement il avait pu prendre le contrôle, juste une fois… Même s'il aurait dû disparaître, rien qu'une fois… Il lui aurait dit qu'il s'égarait dans une voie sans issue, qu'il allait vraiment souffrir s'il continuait… et qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois, qu'il regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'avait pas le contrôle. Et définitivement, la voix de son possesseur l'avait éloigné de lui. Il avait envie de hurler sa rage, son désespoir… et de pleurer aussi. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pas dans cet état là. Malgré la douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine, malgré les tremblements de son poing serré à lui en faire blanchir les jointures, il se força au calme. Alors que Saix jetait un regard à Axel, Isa sentit son absence de cœur se retourner : le rouquin avançait dans le couloir, la nuque et les épaules raides. Il savait très bien ce que ça signifiait. Axel essayait de bloquer ce qu'il ressentait pour moins en souffrir. Lea avait le même réflexe.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Isa sentit son esprit sombrer au cœur des ténèbres. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il sentit le froid l'envahir et les ténèbres l'étouffer. Il connaissait bien ces sensations, maintenant. C'était tout le temps comme ça quand il était enfermé.

- N'essaie pas de prendre le contrôle, tu ne ferais que te faire souffrir encore plus.

- C'est ce que vous voulez, pourtant, non ? rétorqua-t-il avec une voix sifflante de colère.

- Non, répondit la voix, calmement.

Isa se figea, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait. Le vieillard… ne voulait pas qu'il souffre ? Non, ce n'était pas envisageable. C'était forcément un piège visant à l'amadouer pour mieux le faire sombrer.

- Faire souffrir les gens dans le seul but de les faire souffrir ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sombres dans les ténèbres trop tôt, tu y perdrais ton âme.

- Mais c'est ce que vous vouliez, au début, non ?

- Oui, je dois l'avouer. Mais j'ai compris une chose essentielle depuis.

Isa ne répondit pas, se contentant de dévisager le vieillard qui s'était matérialisé en face de lui. Celui-ci soupira avant de mieux s'expliquer.

- Je possède ton corps, mais ton esprit m'échappe. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais tu agis sur ton Simili, dans son inconscient. Il ignore tout de la vérité, mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu es là. Si tu venais à disparaître, il en serait amoindriau point qu'il ne pourrait plus agir aussi efficacement.

- Ca veut dire que…

- Non. Lea n'est pas l'inconscient d'Axel. Tu es celui de Saix car il possède un fragment de cœur qui « fixe », si je puis dire ainsi, une âme dans un corps vide. Axel ne possède rien. C'est ta volonté de retrouver ton cœur qui donne cette hargne au combat, cette détermination et cette envie d'avancer à ton Simili.

Isa perdit son regard dans l'infini des ténèbres. Si Lea n'était pas à l'intérieur d'Axel… Alors cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment… mort ? Non, c'était impossible… Il y avait beaucoup trop de tics et de réflexes propres à son meilleur ami dans son simili… Lea devait forcément avoir survécu à travers Axel. C'était obligé.

- Tu te trompes lourdement, mon garçon.

- Pardon ?

- Tu penses si fort que je t'entends…

- A-Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées !

- Apprend à ériger des barrières mentales si tu veux que je te laisse un peu plus tranquille.

- P-pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Le vieillard se tut, laissant son regard doré vagabonder dans le néant, comme s'il admirait un paysage que lui seul pouvait voir. Isa ne dit rien, laissant à son interlocuteur se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il lui répondit enfin :

- Je dois obtenir la X-blade pour accéder au Kingdom Hearts.

- La X-blade ?

- Je dois prévoir un plan de rechange, si celui du Kingdom Hearts artificiel ne fonctionne pas. Et j'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin du Kingdom Hearts ? Celui de l'Organisation ne vous suffit pas ?

- Ce que je cherche n'y sera pas.

- Qu'est-ce vous cherchez alors ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Cela ne regarde que moi.

La voix s'était faite dure et sèche. Isa sentit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, pour que son possesseur réagisse comme cela. Et que c'était précisément ce qu'il cherchait à savoir qui rongeait le vieillard. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'adolescent sentit une violente douleur dans sa poitrine qui l'obligea à se courber pour mieux la supporter. Les mains crispées sur son absence de cœur, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sera les dents pour retenir ses cris.

- Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Et arrête d'essayer de me comprendre, tu perds ton temps et je n'aime pas devoir te punir pour des futilités.

Alors que la douleur se fit plus forte, Isa vit le vieillard disparaître. Il était à nouveau seul, au beau milieu des ténèbres. Il sentit clairement quand il perdit connaissance : il n'avait plus mal et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il se glissa dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, le froid s'empara de lui avec une gourmandise effrénée. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus, comme s'il pouvait échapper à cet appétit vorace. Lentement, Isa se releva et jeta un regard absent à son environnement. Tout était toujours aussi noir. Alors qu'il pensait se rendormir, un rayon lumineux sorti de nulle part l'aveugla, le forçant à se protéger les yeux. Quand sa vision s'acclimata, il se rendit compte que son bras était couvert d'épais tissu noir. Un peu étonné, il regarda sa main, confortablement installée dans un gant de cuir. Après un examen plus poussé, il comprit qu'il était entièrement vêtu de noir, habillé d'un manteau long qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Il était plus grand aussi. Ah, le vieillard devait avoir cédé et lui avait donné le contrôle… En l'espace de quelques instants, ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence s'inscrivit dans sa mémoire. Cela faisait toujours cet effet là quand il se réveillait après une longue période. Il sentit un soupir las monter dans sa gorge. Il en avait assez de ce jeu de rôle. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant.

- Saix…

Lentement, il se retourna vers le simili qui l'avait interpellé. Il portait un manteau, exactement le même que lui. Il était accompagné d'une petite créature blanche qui avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. Demyx, la Mélopée Nocturne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Numéro IX ?

Le blond fixait le bout de ses bottes, incapable de lever le regard. Il se tordait les doigts de nervosité, tout en se balançant doucement sur ses jambes.

- Je…

- Tu as encore oublié les consignes de ta mission ?

- Non, … c'est pas ça.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

- Je n'ai pas pu retrouver la piste de Roxas.

- Cette mission était attribuée à Axel.

- Il… a déserté, lui aussi.

Attendant avec appréhension l'insulte ou le coup qui aurait dû arriver rapidement, Demyx rentra sa tête dans les épaules. Saix le regardait avec son éternel regard doré inexpressif, le voyant sans le voir.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait la mission à sa place ?

- Je ne… Axel a besoin de temps… pour digérer tout ça. Tu sais, quand je l'ai croisé, il allait vraiment mal…

- ARRÊTES TES CONNERIES DEMYX !

- Mais tu dois me croire ! Je l'ai vu, il…

- Axel est un Simili, tout comme nous, reprit-il sur une voix plus posée et froide. Nous ne ressentons rien alors cesse d'essayer de lui trouver des excuses.

- Saix…

La voix de Demyx s'était brisée. En quelques instants, Isa avait reconnu les intonations de caractéristiques de quelqu'un sur le point de pleurer. Il avait mal aussi, un peu. Axel s'était définitivement éloigné de lui. Depuis que Roxas était parti de l'Organisation pour une obscure raison, le rouquin ne tenait plus en place. Pour le réconforter, Demyx avait tenté de rester avec lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait demandé à Saix de les envoyer ensemble en mission. Mais manifestement, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Et Axel était parti quand même.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mis dans ton rapport directement ?

- Je pensais que tu aurais préféré que je te le dise en face.

- Et pourquoi ? Pour que le Supérieur soit au courant plus vite ? Je n'y crois pas, Demyx.

- Je…

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, la sortie est derrière toi, légèrement sur ta droite.

Le blond serra les poings, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il avait pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le « cœur » sans fondre en larmes. Larmes qui ne viendraient pas de toute façon, il le savait. Il était incapable de pleurer. Parce que pour pleurer, il faut un cœur, on le lui avait déjà répété des centaines de fois.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait rien ? Axel… Axel était ton meilleur ami quand vous étiez humains !

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? demanda Saix sur un ton qui aurait pu congeler tout Agrabah.

- Je… Quand j'étais humain, je vivais aussi au Jardin Radieux. Je suis mort en me noyant dans les douves quand j'essayais de d'échapper aux Sans-Cœurs.

- La vie de ton humain ne me regarde et ne m'intéresse pas.

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup, non ?

- Ce que je faisais ne te regarde pas.

L'espace d'un instant, Demyx vit le visage de Saix se détendre un peu. Il remarqua aussi qu'il s'était exprimé directement, il n'avait pas utilisé le « mon humain » habituel. Et encore, Saix ne parlait jamais de son passé. Jamais.

- Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde ! Comment est-ce que tu ne peux pas être affecté par ça ?

- Axel a choisi de partir. C'est son choix. Mais on ne quitte pas l'Organisation comme ça. Il recevra la punition maximale.

- Mais… Vous n'allez pas le transformer en Reflet quand même ?

- Ce châtiment ne serait pas assez pour lui. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me faire perdre mon temps, Luxord attend de me donner son rapport depuis près de dix minutes.

- … Saix…

- Je sais que la compréhension n'est pas ton fort, Numéro IX, mais si cela ne rentre pas dans l'éponge qui te sert à remplir ta boîte crânienne, je peux aussi utiliser la force, articula-t-il en positionnant sa main droite derrière lui, prêt à invoquer son arme.

Demyx lança un dernier regard à Saix avant de prendre le Reflet qui était resté à ses pieds par la main. Il tourna les talons, murmurant un « Allez, viens Gabriel, on s'en va » avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Le Numéro VII, resté sur place, fixait la Mélopée Nocturne d'un air absent. Axel était parti. Quelque part au fond de lui, ça lui faisait mal. Mais il l'avait prévenu que cette histoire allait mal se terminer. Et il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête… Il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé. À cause de son envie stupide de suivre Roxas, il ne retrouverait pas son cœur. Il n'allait pas le plaindre quand même ! Axel était aussi stupide que Lea l'était !

Luxord s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une liasse de papier. Son rapport sur sa mission au Pays des Merveilles. Le Joueur du Destin le regardait avec un air de « ça se voit que tu bluffe ». Saix décida de l'ignorer en même temps que son agitation intérieure en prenant le petit dossier. Il le feuilleta rapidement et congédia le blond. De mémoire, il se rappela qu'il ne manquait que le rapport de Xigbar qui était en mission d'espionnage à la Forteresse Oubliée. Il prit une feuille blanche dans son calepin et griffonna rapidement quelques mots pour dire à tous ceux qui voulaient le trouver qu'il était soit dans sa chambre, soit sur l'Autel du Néant. Il sortit de la Zone Grise en vitesse après avoir accroché la feuille à la baie vitrée. Une fois seul, il invoqua un couloir obscur et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Il arriva à Preuve de l'Existence, manquant de peu de trébucher sur une tombe. Agacé, il regarda ce qui avait manqué de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. La tombe d'Axel, toujours intacte, toujours aussi brillante de cette lueur bleue qui caractérisait la pierre de ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore effacés dans le néant. Son regard doré se perdit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit déconcentré par un craquement brutal. Le Devin Lunaire se retourna pour voir d'où est-ce que cela pouvait bien venir et se figea quand il vit que la tombe de Roxas s'était fendue, à quelques centimètres seulement de la cassure totale. Ainsi, Roxas était retourné au Néant… Il s'attendait à ce que la pierre prenne la même couleur rouge que celles du Savant Glacial, du Héros Silencieux, du Conspirateur Ténébreux, de l'Assassin Sublime et de la Nymphe Furieuse, mais elle gardait obstinément son bleu vif. Il n'était pas mort… S'arrachant à la contemplation de la stèle, il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'Autel du Néant. Il devait prévenir Xemnas au plus vite.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, faisant subir aux muscles de ses mollets une cadence infernale, il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'Autel du Néant. Le souffle un peu plus rauque qu'à la normale, il marcha normalement jusqu'au Supérieur qui regardait le Kingdom Hearts artificiel avec un visage neutre teinté d'une certaine mélancolie.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, Saix ?

- Je viens de recevoir les rapports. Et ils sont préoccupants.

- Ne pouvais-tu pas attendre quelques heures de plus ?

- Non, Supérieur.

Il entendit Xemnas soupirer avant de se tourner vers lui, l'air légèrement agacé.

- Je t'écoute.

- Numéro VIII a déserté l'Organisation. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement dans quel but, mais les faits sont là.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Je… non. La stèle de la Clé du Destin s'est brisée. Il est retourné dans son être d'origine. Nous n'avons plus de porteur de la Keyblade pour achever Kingdom Hearts.

- Nous avons toujours Sora. Il suffira de le manipuler pour qu'il nous amène toujours plus de cœurs.

- Est-ce que cela pourra marcher ?

- Bien sûr. Nous avons suffisamment de potentiel pour ça. Reste à savoir s'il sait mieux manier la Keyblade que la dernière fois que je l'ai rencontré.

- Que comptez-vous faire pour Axel ? demanda Saix, redoutant un peu sa réponse.

Xemnas lui tourna le dos et perdit son regard doré dans l'immensité du ciel ténébreux d'Illusiopolis. Quelques minutes se passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent tous les deux. Saix sentait son absence de cœur de serrer de stress. Il ne voulait pas que Xemnas lui ordonne d'aller transformer Axel en Reflet. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il se déplace en personne pour le faire. Il voulait que le rouquin revienne. Juste ça.

- Qu'a-t-il fait, exactement ?

- Il devait ramener Roxas de la Cité du Crépuscule. Conscient ou non. Ils ne sont pas rentrés.

- Tu as envoyé quelqu'un aller vérifier ?

- Numéro IX s'en est chargé. Il a confirmé la fuite d'Axel.

- Je vois. Je te charge de le retrouver et de le ramener ici.

- Vous voulez le transformer en reflet ?

- Je verrai quoi faire de son sort. Cela ne te regarde pas. Et puis…

- Oui ?

- Je veux que ce soit toi qui le retrouve. Ne délègue pas cette tâche à Xigbar ou à Demyx. Tu sauras trouver les mots pour le faire revenir.

- Bien, Supérieur.

Saix sentit une bouffée de soulagement étreindre le cœur qu'il n'avait plus. Après un salut respectueux, il quitta l'Autel du Néant pour aller dans sa chambre. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être un peu tranquille pour réfléchir. Il pouvait toujours se débrouiller pour qu'Axel revienne sans qu'il ne se fasse punir trop sévèrement. S'il venait à être transformé en Reflet, il ne pourrait plus chercher son cœur. Et il ne serait plus qu'un pantin bon à obéir aux ordres des Similis supérieurs. Il devait le trouver, et vite. Si Xemnas décidait qu'il mettait trop de temps, il n'hésiterai pas à envoyer Xigbar ou Xaldin. Et il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne s'encombreraient pas d'un Simili inconscient. Ils feraient passer ça pour un accident.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant une porte blanche décorée d'un « VII » en peinture grise claire, il sentit une violente migraine lui vriller les tympans. Il dû prendre appui contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Sa vision tanguait dangereusement et il sentit la nausée le prendre violemment. Recourbé contre le mur, il tentait de refouler la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes.

- _Arrêtes de lutter et reprend ta place, fit une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête qu'il aurait voulu ne plus jamais entendre._

- … Non… gémit-il en se tenant le crâne, crispant ses doigts à travers ses longs cheveux bleus.

- _Tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre le contrôle…_

- Arrêtez… supplia-t-il alors qu'il sentait son cerveau sur le point d'exploser.

- _À chaque délit son châtiment, Isa… rends-moi la place. _

- Non… Je dois retrouver Axel…

Il entendit clairement le vieillard soupirer avant de dire, avec un ton presque humain :

- _Tu t'obstines à te faire du mal pour si peu de choses… Rend-moi le contrôle et je fermerai les yeux sur ce qui vient de se passer._

- … Non…

- _Tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie pas devoir te punir quand ce n'est pas nécessaire…_

- Lea…

- _Lea est mort et tu le sais très bien. _

- Axel…

- _Il est parti. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de garder le contrôle._

- … dois… le retrouver…

- _Arrêtes de te débattre, cela ne sert à rien !_

Il sentit un acouphène d'une violence incroyable lui percer les tympans avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Isa n'entendait plus la voix du vieillard. Il n'entendait pas non plus la voix de Demyx quelques minutes plus tard, affolée, en train d'appeler des Reflets au secours. Il n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique des Berserkers s'approcher de lui pour le transporter sur le lit de sa chambre. Il n'entendit pas la Mélopée Nocturne jouer du sitar à côté de son lit pour passer le temps quand il le veillait.

Isa n'entendait rien, retranché dans les ténèbres de son propre corps. Le vieillard avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse même pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Perdu dans l'immensité, enchaîné à une muraille indestructible par la volonté de son possesseur, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Mais toutes les murailles se fragilisent un jour.

- Il a réussi !

Quand Isa se réveilla, il entendit une voix aiguë, limite désagréable, lui vriller les tympans. Il entendait aussi le crépitement d'un feu, un peu plus loin. Peut-être que ça ne servait à rien de se battre contre des moulins à vent… peut-être que le vieillard avait raison et qu'il devait disparaître pour de bon. Après tout, il n'y avait plus rien qui le rattachait à son ancienne vie. Lea était mort. Axel était mort aussi. En se sacrifiant pour Sora, pour sauver Roxas. À quoi bon se battre pour avoir un cœur quand on ne peut pas en profiter avec la personne qu'on aime ? Alors qu'il allait se rendormir, s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres pour ne plus jamais en ressortir, il entendit une voix grave s'élever dans les airs. Celle de Xemnas, vite suivie par celle du Numéro II de l'Organisation.

- Toi !

- Axel ?!

Pourquoi parlaient-ils d'Axel ? Ça leur plaisait tant de le torturer comme ça ? Apparemment, oui… Axel était mort. Point final, on tourne la page, on ferme le livre et on le brûle. Et on disperse ses cendres pour ne plus jamais y penser. Isa se roula en boule dans les ténèbres gelées de son corps.

- "Axel" ? N'importe quoi. Moi c'est Lea, c'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, pris de sueurs froides. L… Lea ? Il avait bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas son esprit fatigué qui lui jouait des tours encore une fois ? Il se redressa dans les ténèbres. Celles-ci se dissipèrent et laissèrent passer la lumière blanche et froide de Jonction du Néant. Autour de lui, tous les sièges étaient occupés. Sur sa gauche, là où était le treizième réceptacle, se tenait un homme à l'allure longiligne mais athlétique, vêtu d'un manteau de l'Organisation. Ses cheveux d'un rouge vif pointaient vers le ciel, sauvages, brisant la monotonie et la régularité de l'endroit. Sous son bras droit, Sora reposait, inconscient. Dans sa main gauche, un Chakram, prêt à être utilisé pour se défendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? hurla Xigbar depuis l'autre côté de la salle.

- J'ai fait une promesse. Celle d'être toujours là pour ramener mes amis.

La voix provocante de Lea résonnait dans sa tête. Alors il était là… Il était vraiment là… Il sentit comme un ballon de stress se dégonfler dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors Axel avait retrouvé son cœur en fin de compte…

- J'arrive au mauvais moment, c'est ça ? Tu n'avais pas tout envisagé, on dirait... Eh bien, voyons ce qui va se passer maintenant !

- Et maintenant ? Le temps est écoulé.

Isa détacha son regard de son meilleur ami pour regarder qui parlait. Xigbar fixait avec énervement le siège le plus haut de l'assemblée, celui sur lequel se tenait le vieillard qui lui avait volé son corps et presque dix ans de sa vie. Maître Xehanort … Quand il capta le regard doré et malsain du Maître de la Keyblade, il sentit son corps bouger, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose. Il se redressa et pris appui sur l'assise de son siège, sautant vers Lea. Quand Saix matérialisa sa Claymore dans un nuage de filaments gris et noirs, il sentit le sourire du vieillard dans son dos. Isa compris ce que Xehanort avait en tête : il voulait tuer Lea pour récupérer Sora. Il voulait tuer Lea. Encore une fois. Alors que son arme allait s'écraser lourdement sur le rouquin, il se débattait pour reprendre le contrôle et arrêter ça. Il ne voulait pas assister à sa mort … il ne voulait pas qu'il meure à nouveau !

Lea para son attaque comme il put. Isa vit ses beaux yeux verts s'écarquiller de surprise quand le choc fit tomber la capuche qui dissimulait le visage de Saix. L'air complétement perdu, il le détaillait comme s'il n'y croyait pas. À l'intérieur, Isa hurlait, se débattait toujours plus fort pour reprendre le contrôle, pour lui parler, pour faire savoir qu'il était bien là, à l'intérieur… Quand Lea parla enfin, il sentit son absence de cœur lui faire mal au point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait en mourir.

- Isa !

- _Je suis là, Lea ! LEA !_

_- Arrête. Cela ne sert à rien, fit la voix du vieillard dans sa tête._

_- LEA !_

Alors que la force mise par Saix sur sa Claymore s'intensifiait, Lea se ressaisit et utilisa une pirouette agile pour se dégager. Le visage toujours aussi impassible, Saix le regardait faire, ignorant Isa qui se débattait toujours plus à l'intérieur de lui. Non… Il ne voulait pas ! Son absence de cœur broyé dans un étau, il regardait le rouquin s'éloigner, rejoindre les autres au centre de la pièce.

- _Je te l'avais dit… cela ne sert à rien de te débattre, je suis bien plus fort que toi._

_- … Non…_

_- Tu ne te fais que du mal…_

_- Je retrouverai mon vrai cœur, et je vous chasserai d'ici !_

_- Tu me ferais presque peur, mon garçon…_

Isa soutint le regard du vieillard en face de lui. Il ne cilla pas, trop occupé à lui prouver sa détermination. Le vide de sa poitrine lui faisait mal, mais il était certain d'une chose : peu importe comment, il trouverai un moyen de rejoindre Lea. Il briserai ses chaînes et se libèrerai de cette présence encombrante et malsaine. Il avait retrouvé l'envie de se battre. Pour lui. Et pour Lea.


End file.
